


2048 — Считаем с «Гинтамой»

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 2048 Game, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Что это, портал в прокрастинацию? Да, есть такое! Зато с любимыми персонажами!
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112399
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	2048 — Считаем с «Гинтамой»

**Author's Note:**

> Игра откроется на другом сайте при клике на картинку. Исходники с персонажами взяты с официального сайты «Гинтамы»

[ ](http://allthe2048.com/community-games/wtf-gintama-2021.html)


End file.
